Dumbledore's Niece
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Not everyone knows that Dumbledore has a niece, just as everyone doesn't know that she's a fairy. So when the Triwizard Tournament is happening at Hogwarts, what'll happen when Alfea is the fourth school competing?
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore's Niece

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Winx Club

Author's Note: Takes place during the fourth book!

Chapter 1: The Four Schools

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just sat down in the Great Hall when their headmaster began his yearly greeting, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we can sink our teeth into our delicious feast, I have a few announcements to make: this castle will not only be your home this year, but to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. But more on that later; for now, join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime. And let's not forget our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff." And as he spoke, a group of ten or so young girls, mostly around the age of at least 17, one of at least 10, and a very tall woman walked in and after them came a group of at least 10 or so men, and a surly looking wizard, one of the boys Ron recognized immediately.

"Harry, it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron breathed. Many of the students gasped and murmurs began running through the Great Hall before Dumbledore held his hand up for silence and continued speaking, "And this year, we have invited a school which has preferred to remain to themselves until now. Everyone in this room knows that fairies exist, but you all imagined nothing like this; now please, grant a warm welcome to the enchanting ladies of Alfea College for Fairies, and their Headmistress, Amelia Faragonda." Everyone's eyes turned to the door of the Great Hall to see six young women, all of whom seemed to be at least 18, and an older woman. The men all gasped as they watched their progress as they made their way towards Professor Dumbledore; these young women were all extremely beautiful, but one in particular seemed to catch their eye. She was the tallest of the group, with long black hair that went to her hips and piercing light blue eyes that were just like Professor Dumbledore's; her figure was curvy and graceful and her lips full and the color of a rose, a pink rose. Once they reached Dumbledore, the young women kneeled on one knee and their Headmistress continued forward and took his hand and said, "Albus, it is good to see you."

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, Amelia," Dumbledore replied before turning to the girl with long black hair and continued, "It is good to see you as well, Estrella (Es-tray-ya). It has been a long time."

The girl looked up with a smile and said in a voice that sounded as if bells were chiming, "Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it, Uncle?" At this the once silent Great Hall once more burst in whispers and murmurs. Looks of shock and surprise formed on everyone's faces. Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Dumbledore has a niece?" Ron shrugged and said, "I didn't know anything about it." Hermione then said, "I've heard rumors, but that's it."

"What rumors?"

"Well, supposedly, Estrella is the daughter of Dumbledore's younger brother, Aberforth. Her mother was a princess of a realm far from here and was a fairy. When Estrella was about a year old, her mother was killed and was sent by her mother's relatives to live with her father, but he couldn't bear to look at her, because she looked so much like her mother, so Professor Dumbledore took her in and raised her as if she was his own daughter. I don't know any more than that."

Harry once more looked up to the front of the Great Hall and at the young woman who claimed to be Dumbledore's niece and thought, _"Her story isn't that much different from mine. She can't be that much older than me."_ He watched as she greeted Hagrid and asked after the creatures in the forest and greeted the other faculty and much to his surprise, gained a small smile from Snape and a hug from McGonagall before joining her fellow fairies at the Gryffindor table, right next to Harry, much to his embarrassment. It wasn't much later that the ghosts arrived and she said, "Hello, Sir Nicholas," with a huge smile on her face.

"Why, Estrella Christine Elizabeth Isabella Dumbledore," Nearly Headless Nick replied, "I never thought that I would see the day that you would roam the halls of Hogwarts Castle again," making Estrella laugh. Harry could barely keep his eyes off the beautiful young woman sitting beside him. Dumbledore's niece looked amazingly just like him. Harry sucked in a breath as she turned to look at him and smiled as she said, "You must be Harry Potter."

"Y…Y…Yes, I am," Harry stuttered, "How did you know?"

"You look just like your father," she replied, amused, "and from what I hear just as mischief proned." Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his father as Estrella and her friends giggled.

"You knew my father?"

"Harry, I'm four years older than you are," Estrella said, "Of course, I did. I was already living here with my uncle when the whole thing with Voldemort started. In fact, I was there the night you were born." Harry was beyond being surprised; here this barely a slip of an eighteen year old knew his parents and was there when he was born.

"Where have you been these last few years?" Harry asked.

"When I turned 11 my mother's family told my uncle that they wanted me to spend time with me and I've lived like to spend time with since," Estrella replied, "I was fifteen when I grew my wings and my aunt decided that I needed to learn now to control my fairy side. I had already learned everything I would need to control my witch powers."

"Really?"

She nodded and whispered, "You want to know a secret?" Harry nodded and she continued, "I've already taken the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.S.s and passed them all with flying colors." Harry's eyes widened; though he would not be taking the O.W.L.s for anther year, Harry knew what they were. Suddenly a clap of thunder roared above their heads and it started to rain. Estrella looked up and narrowed her eyes and just as suddenly as it started the rain stopped and the clouds disappeared, revealing a starry sky. Estrella sighed and whispered, "Stupid ceiling," as she noticed that Alaster Moody, a friend of her uncle's, had arrived. She was distracted when she heard one of her friends say, "Thanks, Ella (A-ya), you saved my hair!" making her laugh. She turned to Harry again and said, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced my friends, have I? Harry, these are my friends, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Layla, and Tecna. Girls, this is Harry Potter," indicating each of them as she said their names. Harry nodded at each girl and introduced Ron and Hermione.

"Estrella, what did Stella mean by saving her hair?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know that she, the other girls, and I are fairies, right?" when they nodded their heads, she continued, "Well, each fairy has their own power, Stella is the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, Flora is the Fairy of Nature, Tecna is the Fairy of Technology, Musa is the Fairy of Music, Layla is the Fairy of Fluids, and Bloom is the Fairy of DragonFire. I am the Fairy of the Weather Star. I can influence the weather and control it, such as, if there was a storm brewing over the lake, I would be to control whether or not that storm would actually form. And since I am half witch, any regular spell that requires a wand, I don't need one to use it. Like this, _Wingardium Leviosa!_" pointing towards a fork that was lying on the table, which started to float in the air with swift movements of Estrella's finger, as if her finger were a wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched with wide eyes; it wasn't just them either, many of the first years who were in Gryffindor were watching as well.

That night the feast ended with much merriment. The next day, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Neville and the Slytherins, they were introduced to their new teacher, Alaster Moody, who introduced himself as an ex-auror. He then introduced them to the Unforgivable Curses. When he introduced the Cruciatus Curse, causing Neville to react oddly before Estrella appeared in the door, shouting, "_Expelliarmus!_" sending Moody's wand out of his hand and catching it nimbly in her own. Walking slowly down the aisle to where Moody was standing, looking at her strangely, almost as if he was looking for her wand, holding his in her two hands across her stomach.

Walking up to him, she said in a deadly voice, "If I find out that you used the Cruciatus Curse in front of Neville again, I will personally snap your wand in half. Comprende, Professor?" Since the first night that the other three schools had been staying at Hogwarts, the Alfea girls were staying in the Gryffindor Tower with the girls, and Estrella had not only become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Seamus, Neville, Dean, and all the other Gryffindors; Fred and George especially since she thought that their jokes were funny. Not only that, but she had become very protective of them as well, especially Neville, who had more trouble than the others, and had helped him with his studies and his magical abilities were improving rapidly due to Estrella's tutoring.

Moody merely grunted at her before grabbing his wand from her hands and turned away from her. She turned around and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder and said, "Neville, why don't you go back and sit in your seat?" before turning to leave the room, but not before she heard Malfoy say, "Geez, Longbottom's a wimp if he has to have a girl defend him." She turned to Malfoy and glared. It was not hard to know why she was angry. Since her first day in Hogwarts Castle, the Slytherins were openly aggressive towards the Gryffindors, jealous that they had the good-looking girls staying in their tower. Malfoy especially got on her nerves; she had already had Snape speak to him about the harassment, which because of his respect for Dumbledore and Estrella, Snape had been happy to.

Suddenly Malfoy was jumping up and down in the air with the bottom is robes on fire, causing the entire class, especially the Gryffindors, to laugh as Estrella walked out of the room. At lunch that day, the Gryffindors who were in the class told the others that weren't and the entire Gryffindor table was laughing when Malfoy walked into the room. Glaring at Estrella, Malfoy walked over to Snape, intent on getting Estrella in trouble, only to be frustrated that he got detention again for insulting a guest. The rest of the day passed quietly with no incident until dinner time.

Halfway through dinner, Stella squealed. Looking to see what Stella was so excited about, Harry turned to see six boys about Estrella and the other girls age. The boys, two brunettes, a blond, two red heads, and a dark haired boy and got discouraged. Could one of those boys be Estrella's boyfriend? But the other six girls got up and gave them hugs before leading them to sit beside them and Estrella turned to him and said, "Those are the other girl's boyfriends; the blonde by Bloom is Sky, the red head by Musa is Riven, the red head with glasses by Tecna is Timmy, the brunette by Stella is Brandon, the brunette with Layla is Nabu, and the dark haired by Flora is Helia. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven, Nabu, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Each of the boys nodded at each of them as they were introduced. It was then decided the boys would stay in Gryffindor tower with the rest of the Gryffindor boys. The next few months went by were the happiest that Harry had ever had at Hogwarts, and before he knew it, it was time for the Triwizard Champions to be chosen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore's Niece

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Winx Club

Chapter 2: The Five Champions

The night the Champions were to be selected, everyone gathered in the Great Hall which was buzzing with excitement, everyone was wondering who the Champions would be. To Fred and George's dismay, you had to be 17 and older to put forth your name, not that they didn't try to get past it. They had created an aging potion, but it hadn't worked. What had surprised Dumbledore was the fact the Estrella had put forth her name and wished her the best of luck.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, "Now is the moment that we have all been waiting for: the Champion selection," and he turned toward the Goblet as piece of charred parchment blew out of it. He caught it and read, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is … Miss Fleur Delacour." A tall blond girl got up and went out of the doors that lead out of the Great Hall, and not long after she left, another piece of parchment came out of the Goblet.

Catching it, he called, "The Champion for Durmstrang is … Viktor Krum!" who got up and followed Fleur, but not before another piece of parchment came out of the Goblet. Once he caught it, Dumbledore read, "The Hogwarts Champion is … Cedric Diggory!" who followed after Krum as another piece of parchment came out of the Goblet. Catching it, he read, "The Alfea Champion is … Estrella Dumbledore," and watched as his niece followed after Cedric.

"Excellent! We now have our four Champions, but only one will win this vessel of victory, The Triwizard Cup," he announced as he turned and pointed at it, but the look on Snape's face caused him to turn around to find that Goblet had thrown out another piece of parchment, which read "Harry Potter".

Everyone in the Great Hall was flabbergasted, but no more so than Harry, who was dragged to his feet and lead to another room where Fleur, Krum, Cedric, and Estrella stood waiting. When the Headmasters and Headmistresses came, Dumbledore immediately began interrogating Harry. After they were done, they began settling what could do about the situation; it was, however, useless. Harry would have no choice but to compete in the tournament with Fleur, Krum, Diggory, and Estrella. As the Champions were leaving, Dumbledore pulled Estrella aside to talk to her.

"First, let me congratulate you on becoming Champion," he said.

"Thank you, but that's not why you wanted to talk to me, is it?" she replied, making him smile. She could usually tell when there was something on his mind.

"Look after Harry for me. Whoever placed his name in the Goblet meant for his name to come out, and it means that someone is after him," Dumbledore told her. Estrella smiled grimly and said, "Don't worry, Uncle. Harry will be safe with me," and ran off after Harry to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry and Ron were having a fight over Harry's name coming out of the Goblet, ending with Harry and Ron's friendship being over.

The next morning, Estrella and the other Winx girls sat next to Harry and Hermione. For a while, they just sat without speaking before Estrella turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Harry. We're on your side."

"You really believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet," he whispered back. She nodded and before she could say anything else, Estrella heard a loud bell like chirp and looked up to see a sapphire blue phoenix with a silver plumage flying towards her, carrying a snowy white owl. When she took the owl away from the phoenix, Harry immediately recognized the owl as the owl that he had used to send his letter to Sirius.

He gasped. Estrella looked at him and asked, "Is this your owl, Harry?" He could only nod as Estrella looked the owl over and said, "I think her wing is broken. It looks like she was attacked." She placed her hands against the owl's wing and whispered a spell, and its wing glowed blue for a moment. When Estrella removed her hand from the wing, Hedwig stretched and flew and landed on Harry's shoulder, who gave her a cracker, before she flew off towards the owlery. Estrella smiled as she watched Hedwig fly away until the phoenix nibbled her ear.

"That's a beautiful phoenix, Estrella," Hermione told her, making Estrella smile and say, "Her name is Maya. I found her injured in the garden in my realm when I was 14, and she's stayed with me ever since. Besides the other fairies, she's my best friend." Taking Maya from her shoulder, Estrella gently set the phoenix on her lap and stroked its plumage until it flew up and disappeared.

The next few days, Harry didn't see much of Estrella, except at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and occasionally when she was going to bed. Every time he looked for her any other time he couldn't find her. Hermione hadn't seen her either and since he and Ron were no longer speaking he couldn't ask him. It wasn't until he was on his way to his Herbology class one day, that Harry saw Estrella and the other Winx girls standing by the lake, but their clothes were different than he was used to seeing them wearing. Estrella was wearing a dark purple tube top that glittered and sparkled and a matching mini skirt, and a pair of dark purple ankle high boots. Her black hair was parted into two pig tails, and she had wings that looked like huge butterfly wings. The other girls clothes were more extravagant and their wings bigger. For a moment, Harry just stared at them transfixed. He couldn't move away, nor avert his eyes. But it didn't take long for him to remember where he was supposed to be, and hurried to class. At dinner, he found Estrella and noticed the crystal around her neck. It was a medium sized butterfly shaped that threw rainbows when the light caught it.

"Ella, what is that crystal for?" Harry asked. She looked at him, surprised, and then looked down to see what he was talking about, and said, "What? This?" taking the butterfly into her hands and he nodded and she continued, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died."

"It's really pretty," Hermione said, getting a good look at it.

"Thanks," Estrella replied and they ate dinner in peace. That night, Dumbledore summoned Estrella to his office. Once she got there, she saw a man that she recognized at once. Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend and Harry's godfather.

"Why, hello, Sirius. It's been a while," she said, making him look at her like she was crazy, obviously not recognizing her. She'd know him anywhere. Sirius Black had been in her uncle's Order of the Phoenix when she had last seen him. Her uncle had told her about what had happened with him being sent to Azkaban and all. It was just a bunch of rubbish. Even if she had been young, but even at the age of four she'd been able to see that Sirius was loyal to his friends and comrades to a fault. He would never betray James and Lily. Heck, when Harry was born, Sirius had been ecstatic, especially when James asked him to be Harry's godfather. She'd always had soft spot for Sirius. He was like an uncle to her, played with her, taught her all of his tricks. He'd be the first person to protect her during a fight that she might have accidentally gotten caught up in.

Looking at him now, she could still see that gypsy spirit that had always been inside him, but it was like a piece of him had been killed during his twelve year unearned stint in Azkaban. She couldn't think of the horror that he'd faced without getting angry. If she could think of one person who did not deserve to be put in Azkaban, it was Sirius. If she could have put a stop to it, she most certainly would have, but she had only been four years old at the time! No one would have listened to her. In the years since she had been sent to live with her mother's family, she'd missed him terribly.

"Do I know you?" Sirius asked, haughtily, making Estrella raise her eyebrow at him. Didn't he recognize her? Apparently not, but she didn't blame him. After all, it had been fourteen years since he saw her last.

"Sirius Black, I do believe that you've met my niece before, Estrella Christine Elizabeth Isabella Dumbledore," Albus chuckled, amused. Sirius's bluish-gray eyes widened with disbelief. This was Estrella? But she looked so much older. The last time he'd laid eyes on her, she was just up to his knee. Now she looked to be the same height as him! She'd grown up into a beautiful woman. He knew that he'd probably never see the girl again once he had been locked up in Azkaban, the one girl who'd actually made him feel something. He always felt something shift in his chest when he'd look at her. He'd always berate himself and call himself a pedophile for feeling that way since she was so much his junior, but he couldn't help it. It was the same right now, his heart pounding in his ears and being unable to catch his breath. Estrella looked around him and asked her uncle, "You wished to see me, _tio_? And why is Sirius here when he should be in hiding?"

"Sirius is here because he doesn't trust the fact that Harry is the fifth Champion," her uncle stated amused by the look on her face.

"Join the club, I don't like it much either, but there isn't much we can do about it, now is there?" Estrella asked, not looking amused.

"Hey!" Sirius griped, not liking the look on her face, as Dumbledore continued, "Sirius wanted to be here in order to help Harry as much as he can and, obviously, he can't do that when the Ministry is looking for him…"

"And you want me to use a disguise spell on him," Estrella finished. Sirius looked at her with doubt on his features. He really didn't think that she'd be able to handle it. When she looked him in the eye, he saw that spark that he'd always seen in her; the spark that said 'don't even think about it' or 'don't underestimate me'.

"What's that look for, Mr. Black? Don't think I can do it?" Estrella demanded, her eyes flashing the way they did when someone challenged her.

"Yes, in fact, I think I do. After all, you are a very young witch," Sirius replied, raising his own eyebrows, "Do you even know how?"

"Very arrogant, aren't you?" Estrella said, her hand flashing with a white light as she passed her hand over his forehead and his appearance changed automatically. He now looked the way he did at seventeen. He looked at himself in the mirror, surprise evident on his face, making Estrella giggle.

"The only people who will see who you really are will be the person who cast the spell and those who you choose to let in on the secret," Estrella explained, laughing, a light bubbly sound that warmed Sirius's insides. Dumbledore then explained that Sirius's alias was to be 'Devin Hughes'. He was supposed to be a seventh year transfer student from an American magic school and would be in Gryffindor. Estrella walked him back to Gryffindor tower, even though he could find his own way. Most of the time they were silent until Sirius said, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"My school is competing in the Triwizard Tournament," she replied by way of explanation.

"Who's your Champion?" he asked. Estrella chuckled lightly and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Sirius looked surprised that she refused to tell him, but shrugged it off and asked another question. "How've you been all these years?"

"Fine," she answered. His tongue bristled when she refused to say more, his curiosity piqued more than it already was, and fell silent as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Pumpkin pasty," Estrella told her and the portrait opened for them. Upon entering the common room, the first thing that Sirius noticed Harry and Hermione sitting on the couches by the fireplace with six other girls that he did not recognize, but they obviously knew Estrella by the way they looked at her and waved and she acknowledged them. Sirius watched as Estrella leaned down by Harry's head and whispered in his ear, "You and Hermione meet me and my friend in the dorm now!" He watched as Harry blushed slightly and nodded, and got up and signaled to Hermione. They all headed up to the boy's dormitory where they all sat on Harry's bed, where Sirius watched the way that Harry looked at Estrella with suspicious eyes.

"What's up, Ella?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you tell him, 'Devin'?" Estrella said with a laugh, elbowing him in the gut, making Harry's eyes glaze over, something that attracted Sirius's attention.

"Devin? That's Sirius!" Harry told her, obviously recognizing Sirius, even when in his younger form, making Estrella laugh and nod and say, "Yes, that's Sirius, though not many people could recognize him as his younger self. I cast a disguise spell over him so that he could be here to support you in the Tournament. Only the two of you and myself can see who he really is."

"Thanks, I'm really going to need it," Harry sighed, obviously relieved. Estrella looked at him with sympathy and smiled at him, making Sirius wonder why. Estrella knew that he and Ron were not on good terms anymore and that caused Harry pain. She only wished that he would make it through the first task in the next couple of weeks without getting his head chopped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore's Niece

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Winx Club

Chapter 3: The First Task

The next week passed by before Estrella noticed that something was fishy with Moody. She couldn't figure out was wrong with him, but her acute senses continued to tell her that something was off with the professor and she kept a close eye on him when he was around Harry. Sirius, she also noticed, kept close to her and glared at the guys who continued to look at her as if she was the sun and the moon. Every day she had guys trailing after her like they were faithful golden retrievers, or something of that sort. He still didn't know that she was the Alfea Champion. Currently she and Sirius were standing in a courtyard while Harry was speaking to the other Hogwarts Champion. As Harry was walking over to them, Malfoy started being an arse.

"Oh, boy," Sirius heard Estrella groan. He looked at her and said, "What?"

"A parasite that must be dealt with," she told him and inclined her head towards the blond, "That, my beloved Sirius, is the son of your wretched cousin Narcissa and her pompous husband Lucius." He didn't let her see how her calling him 'beloved' affected him and scowled and hissed, "That brat is no cousin of mine!"

"Don't worry. Harry shares your ill-opinion of him. They've been enemies since day one," Estrella told him, chuckling. Her gaze sharpened as Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's turned back and was at Malfoy's side immediately and kicked him in the shin, making him double over in pain. When he looked up at her, she said, "It's not nice to attack from behind," she turned to Sirius and continued, "Fairy magical etiquette says you must face your opponent when attacking!" making him laugh, a sound that warmed her insides every time she heard it. Everyone in the courtyard including Cedric Diggory and Harry started laughing, much to Malfoy's dismay. He glared at Estrella as he stood up and said, "Just wait until my father hears about this!"

Estrella only laughed and replied with a sneer, "Oh, yes, go run off and cry to daddy dearest. _Please_, that threat has no power over me. I could mop the floor with him if I so wished." Malfoy sneered and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following not far after. Estrella and Harry returned to Sirius's side and Harry said, "That was great, Ella."

"I know ain't I," Estrella laughed until she heard the other girls yelling her name. Turning to them, they told her, "The Trix are on their way here!"

"The Trix? Here? Dear, Merlin, what on earth could they want?" Estrella growled, making both Harry and Sirius look at her weird before Sirius asked, "Ella? What are the Trix?"

"Sirius, where we come from we also have witches, but these witches are nothing like you are. Let's just say these particular witches have been a pain in our backsides since freshman year," she said, "Trust me, you don't want to know." As she spoke, three young women about the other girls' age, if not a little older, appeared and were all glaring at the fairies, who all glared back except Flora, whose face was blank.

"Hey, pixies, which one of you are participating in the tournament? We want to say our last goodbyes," the white haired sneered, while laughing maniacally. Estrella glared at her and stood forward. It was best that Sirius find out now rather than later.

"I am, witch," she growled. Icy stopped laughing and sneered, "Oh, well, well, if it ain't the only Winx pixie who doesn't have her Enchantix. She'll never last." Estrella gritted her teeth at the fact that they just had to bring it up. She knew that she was the only one of the Winx Club who didn't have her Enchantix, but she was going to prove that she didn't have to have her Enchantix just to beat a bunch of no good witches.

Sirius just looked at her. This was the first time that she had said that she was Alfea's Champion. Why didn't she just tell him? It was then that he remembered how protective he had been of her as a child and understood why. He would have gone ballistic if he found out. He'd nearly blown up the island of Hawaii when he found out that Harry's name had come out of the Goblet. Now that he knew that Estrella was also in the tournament, he was going to have to watch both his godson and the only girl that he'd ever truly cared about get hurt, and he knew they would.

"I don't need to have my Enchantix to take care of the three of you," Estrella said in an icy flat voice, "Magic Winx!" and she transformed into her Winx form. Sirius had never seen her transform before and was mesmerized. He watched as she took to the air and sent an array of lightening bolts at the three witches. Each took a hit of at least three lightening bolts each before Icy sent an array of ice spikes at her. She dodged and created a tornado. As soon as the Trix were caught up in the tornado, she whispered, _"Transportis Mocmortis!" _and the tornado and the Trix completely disappeared. When she landed again, the girls ran over to her and said, "Good job, Ella, you really showed them," making her laugh.

Another week went by and the day of the First Task arrived. Fleur, Krum, Cedric, Estrella, and Harry waited in a large tent near the Quidditch field. When Hermione showed up and gave Harry a hug, a bright flash blinded Estrella for a few moments before she realized that Harry and Hermione were being harassed by Rita Skeeter. Watching two of her very best friends being harassed by the lame reporter for the Daily Prophet made Estrella's blood boil. While Krum reprimanded Skeeter, Estrella walked over towards the photographer that was with her and took the camera out of his hands and trashed it.

"Hey!" the man cried, but didn't say anything else at the look of anger on Estrella's face as thunder rumbled outside the tent. Walking over to Skeeter, Estrella took a fistful of her clothes and pulled her closer and she hissed, "Say one more thing about Harry or Hermione, you will personally answer to me. And trust me, it will not be pleasant." The way her eyes flashed made the threat all the more potent and Skeeter looked scared. It was not a smart move to anger a fairy, especially since she was half witch and Dumbledore's niece on top of it. Taking a fistful of the photographer's robes, Estrella dragged the two of them out of the tent and threw them to the ground and said, "I don't want to see you near Hogwarts grounds for the duration of the tournament." As she walked back into the tent, she wiped her hands together and said, "Good riddance."

"Thanks, Ella," Harry and Hermione told her. Estrella smiled and said, "No biggie." After that, the judges came in and explained the rules of the First Task while Hermione quietly exited the tent. Then, Crouch offered the pouch first to Fleur, who pulled out a miniature Welsh Green, then Krum who pulled out a miniature Chinese Fireball, then Cedric who pulled out a miniature Swedish Short-Snout, then Harry who pulled out a miniature Hungarian Horntail, much to his horror, and then finally Estrella who pulled out a miniature green dragon who looked similar to the Horntail. She gently rubbed its head and said, "It's an English Farrell."

When she looked up, she was surprised to see everyone looking at her with wonder on their eyes and said, "What? I did a report on dragons for Care of Magical Creatures when I was a student here." Crouch shook his head as Dumbledore said, "These are the dragons that you will be facing. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon…" he was interrupted by the cannon being shot off and Cedric left the tent. After an hour, Fleur left and another hour after that Krum left as well, leaving Harry and Estrella alone. Estrella noticed that Harry was trembling, no doubt frightened by the prospect of going up against a dragon as fierce as the Hungarian Horntail and since he was the next Champion to go, Estrella could see why. She leaned over and covered Harry's hand with her own and said, "Don't worry so much, Harry. You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You signed up for this," Harry muttered. Narrowing her eyes at him, Estrella whapped Harry on the back of his head and he shouted, "OW! What was that for?"

"For being stupid. Of course, you didn't sign up for this, but it doesn't mean that you won't be fine," Estrella scolded, "You're smart and what you don't know, or understand, you'll learn. I know you, Harry. You've got a good head on your shoulders; you just need to learn how to use it," and whapped him against the back of the head just for good measure. Harry just looked at her for a moment, trying to understand her. He knew that he was drawn to her, but so was Sirius. He could see it in the way that Sirius looked at her and sometimes the way she looked at him, but he, Harry, was not attracted to her, not in that way. He saw her as the sister he never had, the same with Hermione. He was protective of her and everything where she was concerned. The sound of the cannon went off again and he left the tent, not feeling as nervous as he had been before. Estrella had that effect on him; the power of being able to calm him in an instant.

Estrella watched him go, and prayed to Merlin that the boy she saw as a brother would get through this task safely; well, as safely as Harry could. The boy was an absolute danger magnet! She sighed and sat back in her seat. She wasn't very worried about facing her dragon. It was Harry she was worried about. The boy was like a little brother to her. She could remember what his mother had asked her the last time that she had seen him before James and Lily had been murdered by Voldemort.

_Flashback-14 years ago_

_4 year old Estrella stood next Lily who held a one day old baby Harry on a couch as her uncle and James spoke._

"_He's so cute," she cried, making Lily laugh. Estrella smiled and held out her pinky finger to the child, whose small hands wrapped around it. "He looks so much like his daddy!"_

"_Indeed, he does, sweetie," Lily crooned, a soft smile on her lips as the baby laughed and smiled at Estrella, "It seems that he likes you, little one."_

"_I like him, too," Estrella announced, and continued to ask the baby, "Will you be my baby brother?" Lily and James had been like a third father and second mother to her. She absolutely adored them and the feelings were mutual on their parts and they were extremely protective of her as well, as was Sirius and Remus, James' best friends, who both chose at that moment to walk in and started talking to James and her uncle._

"_Will you promise me something, sweetie?" Lily asked, a serious look on her face_

"_Anything, Aunt Lily," Estrella said, worried at the seriousness in Lily's voice. When they had first met, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus had insisted that she call them her uncles and aunt, which she obliged to most willingly._

"_As Harry grows up, he will need someone to lean on besides James and myself," Lily said, "We will not always be able to be there for him. Will you promise me to be a friend to him?"_

"_Of course, I will, I promise, Aunt Lily," Estrella cried, excitedly. Suddenly Sirius and Remus came over to see Harry, as this was the first time that they had laid eyes on the boy, especially poor Remus._

"_Man does he look like his father, probably has his spirit for trouble, too," Sirius commented before turning to Estrella and saying, "Hey, Squirt!"_

"_Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" and she threw herself into both of their arms for a bear hug. It was not very often that she got to see them and she loved it when she did. Sirius picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. She smiled at him, but she couldn't get over the weird feeling that it was to be the last time that she'd get to see her Aunt Lily and Uncles James, Sirius, and Remus. And, indeed, she'd been right. A week later, her uncle had given her the news that James and Lily had been murdered by Voldemort, and Sirius had been wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban. She didn't get to see her Uncle Remus, as he never visited, in the next two years before she was sent to her mother's relations and the fact that she could have done something to help kept eating at her. She'd been devastated and hadn't gotten back to normal in weeks. Luckily, she'd finished her witch schooling before she'd left. She'd always been highly intelligent for children her age and had progressed faster than they had as well._

_Flashback End_

Despite many memories that had faded over time, that was the one memory that stayed with her. She remembered her promise and she swore that she would never break it. A princess never breaks her promises. She'd always in her own special way looked after Harry over the years and the way that his uncle and aunt as well as their gluttonous pig of a son treated him disgusted her. If she'd had her way, Estrella would have showed them exactly what she thought of them, but it would have gotten her into trouble and then what? She wouldn't be able to help in the upcoming battle with Voldemort and she knew it was coming. Like her uncle, she'd never been afraid to speak his name.

"Don't worry, Aunt Lily, I'll look after him," she whispered out loud as her other aunt, Amelia, came in to see her.

"Nervous?" Faragonda asked.

"No, Aunt Amy, I'm fine. Just worried about Harry," Estrella told her.

"I know that you see the boy as your brother," Faragonda said, patting her shoulder.

"He shouldn't have been brought into this," Estrella growled, "If I find out who put his name in that Goblet, I'll murder them!" Faragonda sighed and left the tent just as the cannon went off, signaling that it was Estrella's turn. Taking a deep breath, she left her seat and exited the tent, entering the Quidditch pitch to the loud screams of the spectators. It was then that she saw the large green dragon, a larger replica of the miniature that she'd drawn earlier. At first it shot a stream of fire at her, which she dodged and threw a ball of water at it and then she shouted, "Magic Winx!" and transformed into her Winx form and took to the air, hoping to force the dragon into the air as well. The dragon continued to shoot streams of fire at her, but she dodged before going higher into the air. After that pattern was repeated a number of times, the dragon finally followed after her. As the dragon followed after her, she dived and started to circle the dragon in order to confuse it. She was the fastest of the Winx Club when it came to flying. After circling a few times, she dived again and grabbed the Golden Egg.

She ignored the cheers and the crowd as she approached the Judge's table to get her scores. Madame Maxine, though grudgingly, put up a ten, as did Crouch, her uncle, and Ludo Bagman. Karkaroff, being the douche he is, put up a five. Glaring at him, Estrella walked back the Champion's tent to meet up with the other Champions. She'd already heard that Harry had done almost the same thing that she had and had been marked pretty well for it though, unlike her, he'd gotten hurt. When she saw him, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and whispered a few words, and it glowed purple, which meant that it was healed.

"Thanks, Ella!" he told her with a smile. She smiled back as the other Champions joined them. Cedric smiled at Harry and told him well done when Ludo Bagman entered and told them when the Second Task was to be and that the Golden Egg held a clue. When Harry and Estrella entered Gryffindor tower, Harry was immediately pounced upon by half his house while Estrella went and plopped into the seat next to Sirius and sighed. He looked at her and asked, amused, "Long day?"

"You have no idea," she said sarcastically.


End file.
